Presently there are varieties of clamping devices available to grip paper bundle such as staplers, clip board pins, paper clips and the like. It is often observed that, the use of staplers and clipboard pins causes damage to the paper and thus put impression of pins or staplers on it which is highly undesirable. Also, the staplers have a limitation as they are restricted to staple a limited size of paper bundle. In such case, bigger stapler is desired in order to staple a bigger size of paper bundle which is undesirable for the user.
The other extensively used clamping device is a paper clip and is available in the two most pervasive forms. One, it is available as a loop of wire with a single loop facing in one direction and a pair of nesting loops facing in the other direction and two, as a two steel wires attached to a steel strip at their front end making an isometric triangle for griping the paper bundle. However, the limitations with these conventional paper clips are their sizes which enable them to grip a limited size of paper bundle. The user has to purchase a bigger size of paper clip to grip bigger paper bundle. Thus, the user has to buy different variants of paper clips in accordance with the size of paper bundle which is highly undesirable.
In prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,614, the inventor proposes a plastic paper clip which is adjusted by sliding the clamping plate on it. However, the drawback of this invention is the clamping device has a limited area to slide and thus restricting the opening of a paper clip at a certain distance thereby making it undesirable to grip larger paper bundle.
In yet another prior art U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,301, the inventor proposes two clamping elements which are adjusted by sliding an adjustable thickness mean Since the adjustable thickness mean allows the paper clip to open at a certain angle, this paper clip has a restriction of gripping only limited size of paper bundle.
In yet another prior art CN203077901U, the inventor proposes the user to adjust the paper clip by adjusting nut and bolt of the paper clip. The user has to adjust the bolt to adjust the height of the paper clip in order to grip required size of paper bundle. Therefore, the user has a restriction of using this paper clip according to the height of the bolt.
Thus, there remains a need to eliminate the above mentioned shortcomings in the existing prior art. Therefore, the present invention facilitates the user to have an adjustable paper clip which enables the user to grip different size of paper bundle by sliding the first element of the adjustable paper clip into the second element.